The world of Assassins
by x3xWeskerFanx3x
Summary: Idiotic Altair plus 2 fangirls plus a sexy player assassin aka Ezio equals Chaos and the many random adventures they go on. CrackFic
1. Chapter 1

**Note:** My friend (Death Wish Girl) and I were playing Assassin's Creed on my iPod touch and there is this one jump that is so fucking impossible we decided to write a short story about it so enjoy!!

*********

"Yeaaaah Boy finally made it to the bridge I'm almost done my mission uh huh now all I have to do is jump no problem right especially for a perfect Assassin like me" Altair said being too fucking cocky

A bright magical light appeared out of no where and two girls popped out of no where wearing odd clothing. Altair slowly raises one eyebrow

"These girls are so hot they might just turn me straight.........wait I didn't say that" Altair looks up to the sky and yells "DAMN YOU AUTHOR, I........AM.......SPARTA.......I mean not gay, stupid author is fucking me up" Altair said extremely pissed

"IM NOT PISSED" Altair said screaming

"Who the Fuck is he talking to" Death Wish Girl said

WeskerFan came running up to Altair and jumped into his arms and put her arms around Altair's neck

"We belong together" Said WeskerFan as she batted her eyelashes

Death Wish Girl slapped her forehead and hid her face and just shook her head

"Why do I ever bother bringing her here" Death Wish Girl said regretting her decision

"Who are you?" Altair asked the girl that he now had in his arms

"My name Is WeskerFan and I'm absolutely fucking in love with you"

"Ok and umm who are you?" Altair asked the other girl

"I'm the coolest fucking Asian you'll ever meet......not really but I'm normal......until i have sugar...yeah...ok....yupp.....I'll shut up now....yupp" Death Wish Girl said while trying not to laugh

"Her name Is Death Wish Girl" Said WeskerFan with a huge smile on her face

"Ok but can you leave me alone I have to make this jump or you can follow me and bask in my glory" Altair said being cocky again

"OK" Both the girls said

Death Wish Girl and WeskerFan both jumped and made it to the other side

"You're Turn CUTIE" WeskerFan said to Altair

"Yeah your turn Dumbass"Death Wish Girl said to Altair

"Dumbass? What the hell is that.......is it a compliment...yeah that's it, it's a compliment......thank you for the compliment Death Wish Girl."Altair said being a retard

"Compliment I was saying a compliment.......No problem Altair you're the biggest Dumbass in the whole world" Death Wish Girl starts hysterically laughing

Altair gets ready to do the jump he backs up and starts to run than he notices a hay barrel and decides to fucking climb on it.

"What are you doing you moron your suppose to JUMP so JUMP" Death Wish Girl said getting annoyed with the retarded assassin

"AWWWWWW HE'S SOOO CUTE look at him playing on the hay barrel AWWWWW" Said WeskerFan blinded by love.

"No more sugar for you, your cut off from it I should never have given you any sugar to begin with what the hell I was thinking" Death Wish Girl said regretting yet another decision

20 Minutes Later Altair finally makes the jump

"Yay my sweetie made it" WeskerFan said shrieking

"Yay" Death Wish Girl said sarcastically

WeskerFan jumps into Altair's arms again and kisses his cheek

"You're my husband now" said WeskerFan

"Ok" Said Altair as he gave her hug

"I'm all alone now" Death Wish Girl said upset

Than all of a sudden Ezio came flying out of a tree and landed right beside Death Wish Girl. Death Wish Girl shrieks and her jaw drops and she faints, Ezio saves her before she hits the ground.

"Are you fucking kidding me one try and he makes the land but five hundred tries for me I finally make, You Author are not a nice lady your......your just mean......Sunshine lollipops and rainbows......HEY STOP MAKING ME DO WEIRD SHIT, KNOW WHAT YOU WOULD LIKE THAT.....You are the dancing queen young and sweet only 17.......STOP THAT....I only sing when I'm taking a bath not because you....I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt too sexy it hurts..OK KNOW WHAT THIS STORY IS OVER ME AND MY WIFE ARE GOING TO......lollipop, lollipop oh lolli lollipop.....SERIOUSLY THIS IS OVER " Altair quickly runs away with WeskerFan in his arms than all of the sudden he sees an ocean hahahahahah I'm mean.

Death Wish Girl wakes up and pokes Ezio in his face.

"OH MY GOD YOUR REAL" Death Wish Girl shrieks and faints once again and Ezio carries her off into the night somewhere in his assassin house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Altair or Ezio or Assassin's Creed....so don't sue us....please

**Note:**The stories I write are things that happen to me and my friend and we are making Altair and Ezio go through it. This Story im writting about is what happened during my English class. If i keep mention how sexy or gorgeous Ezio's accent is its because im Italian and Italians have sexy accents so take that...

***************

Death Wish Girl and WeskerFan are sitting in Altair's living room watching TV....well actually WeskerFan is watching TV Death Wish Girl is trying to find phone reception with WeskerFan cell phone.

"One bar.......TWO BARS" Death Wish Girl said happily.

"This is just sad" WeskerFan said.

"The movie is sad?"Asked Death Wish Girl.

"No you......every time you get another bar you scream and get all happy than you start swearing at the phone when you lose bars...it's a fucking phone calm down" replied WeskerFan.

Death Wish Girl walks over to the couch where WeskerFan is.

"OUT OF SERVICE .......What you got to be joking this is just fucking stupid" Death Wish Girl said sounding very pissed.

"SEE you swore HA" said WeskerFan.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Death Wish Girl.

"No you..." WeskerFan said getting interrupted by Death Wish Girl making funny noises.

Death Wish Girl starts walking towards the opened window as the bars on the cell phone slowly get higher she finally gets to the window when all of the sudden Altair comes Flying through the window and knocks the cell phone out of Death Wish Girl's hand.

"WeskerFan I lost the cell phone" Death Wish Girl said almost in tears.

"On the ground" Replied WeskerFan.

"What the fuck did you do that for Altair finally all the bars were full and...And....I can't look at you leave me alone" Death Wish girl said crying.

"What's a cell phone?" asked Altair.

"MY BABY" Death Wish Girl said sobbing.

"_Technically my baby" WeskerFan thought to herself._

Ezio comes flying through the window and lands on the cell phone causing it to break into many different pieces, Death Wish Girl's eye starts to twitch her face slowly turns really red and than she faints, Ezio once again catching her before she hits the ground but as he catches her he notices there's one piece of cake last and drops her to go grab it before Altair does.

"Its mine" Ezio said in a gorgeous Italian accent.

"No its mine you big bufoon"Altair said almost spitting.

"No its mine because I'm the better assassin it takes me one try to make a jump for you it takes forever so therefore makes me the better and better looking assassin.....SO TAKE THAT BITCH" Ezio said in his sexy Italian accent.

"Well....." Altair sticks his tongue out.

"Nice come back" Replied Ezio and with one swipe off his hand he goes to reach for the cake but notices it's gone.

"The cake it's gone" said Altair trying not to cry.

Ezio looks over at Death Wish Girl and WeskerFan and notices their eating the last piece of cake. Ezio and Altair look at the two girls.

"What?"Said Death Wish Girl.

"The cake" Altair said falling on his knees and grabs his heart and puts on hand on the ground and starts to cry deeply.

"Stand up you arrogant pussy" Ezio said being embarrassed from Altair.

"I can't believe I married Altair probably the stupidest mistake of my life" said WeskerFan.

Altair cries louder.

"My wife regrets marrying me...well I'll prove to her I am a man" Altair said Finally stop crying and stops up and puts his hands on his sides and does the super hero pose.

"Technically you two aren't married" Death Wish Girl said ruining the moment.

"We'll get married tomorrow there so now she's my fiancée so blah" Altair said proud of himself.

"It's illegal to marry a 16 year old girl" Death Wish Girl said trying to make a point but ends up failing.

"What does that mean and my uncle he's 36 and his wife just turned 14 this week" Altair said.

"Death Wish Girl remember this is back than when these marriages were ok" said WeskerFan.

"Right....carry on than...but I'm not going to marry a man who is older than me" said Death Wish Girl.

"What about me" Said Ezio in his very very very sexy Italian accent.

"OH god the fan girl is coming in....shit......ok ill marry you...i mean no......or do I?" Said Death Wish Girl.

"Your in denial" said WeskerFan.

"No" said Death Wish Girl.

"Ok whatever" Replied WeskerFan.

"I'm going to go and do some assassiny things...yeah" Altair says as he heads towards the window and jumps out.

"Me to ill be back later my beautifuls" Ezio said sound sexy.

Death Wish Girl starts making weird noises and Ezio runs and jumps out the window.

"Why don't they just take the stairs" said WeskerFan

Death Wish Girl still making funny noises, WeskerFan puts another TV show on.

"Hey look its the show 'Assassin's they think they can dance' that looks cool" said WeskerFan.

Death Wish Girl starts to mumble....and faints again.

"Why do you keep fainting like fuck" WeskerFan said.

"Its not my choice its the authors choice she's doing this to me...I want to marry Ezio but she's making me be in denial.....stupid bitch"Death Wish Girl said as a huge cake falls on her face "whatever you could of done worse" Death Wish Girl said giving up than a cell phone magically appears in front of her and starts to float away and Altair comes through the window again and breaks it.......Death Wish Girl starts to turn red in the face.

"COME ON" yelled Death Wish Girl.


	3. Chapter 3

The sound of an alarm clock goes off Death Wish Girl walks up and groans she walks into WeskerFan's room and smacks WeskerFan over the head.

''Hey dumbass it's time to get up we have school'' Death Wish Girl said extremely tired.

''Yeah yeah I'm getting up'' said WeskerFan.

Death Wish Girl smacks WeskerFan over the head again.

''Get up now before Altair wakes up and makes us do his weird morning songs again'' said Death Wish Girl starting to whisper.

''OMG remember when he was singing that one morning song yesterday it was so weird'' said WeskerFan.

''Oh yeah how did that go again'' asked Death Wish Girl.

'' Good morning good morning to you, you and youuuuuuuu'' sang WeskerFan.

''Yupp that was the one god I wanted to shoot myself when he was singing that'' said Death Wish Girl.

''GOOD MORNING GOOD MORNING TO YOU, YOU AND YOUUUUUUUUU'' sang Altair from a distance.

''Oh God he's up'' Said WeskerFan.

''Shhhhh lets hide….time for some Mission Impossible shit'' said Death Wish Girl as she jumps behind WeskerFan's door trying to hide.

''that's a wonderful hiding spot Altair will never find you'' WeskerFan said sarcastically.

'' Hey for once can't you just let me enjoy something'' said Death Wish Girl.

''Nah I'm fine'' said WeskerFan.

Altair walks into the room.

'' YOU guys are up……..yay'' Altair says excitedly.

'' I swear Altair sometimes I think your gay'' said Death Wish Girl still behind the door.

'' I'm not gay but why are you guys up so early?'' said Altair.

'' School'' both the girls said.

''Who is this school? Is he a bad guy? Am I going to have to assassinate him?'' asked Altair.

''school is a place we go to learn and we wanted someone to be assassinated we would ask Ezio not you'' Said WeskerFan.

''Was that a compliment'' asked Altair.

''Yes totally'' said Death Wish Girl.

* * *

WeskerFan comes running up to Death wish Girl holding a cute puppy.

"Look what I found I'm going to call her Delilah" said WeskerFan

"We're at school right now and you bring a dog to school what's wrong with you" said Death Wish Girl.

"But it's cute" WeskerFan said showing you the puppy again.

"Fine but……..omg they followed us" said Death Wish Girl.

"Who followed us?" asked WeskerFan.

"Altair and Ezio" said Death Wish Girl, she looks over at WeskerFan and sees her making baby noises to the dog."Are you ok? Oh god their coming over here." Death Wish Girl said freaking out

"AWWWWWWW who's a good puppy yes you're a good puppy" said WeskerFan in a baby voice

"Hey whose dog is that?"Asked Altair and Ezio

"Mine her name is Delilah" responded WeskerFan

"That's nice" Altair says a bit jealous of the dog.

"Awe someone's jealous…dumbass" said Death Wish Girl

"I'm not jealous" said Altair defendently

"Yes you are so just shut up please you stupid Arabic asshole" said Ezio in his sexy Italian accent

"Oh yeah you stupid horny shitty Italian accenty man" said Altair

Both of the girls gasp and WeskerFan covers the dog's ears

"You went way to far ok I'm part Italian and if you insult him you insult me so fuck you" said WeskerFan

"Babe I'm sorry can you forgive me schmootsie pooh "said Altair

"Fine later I will think about forgiving you" said WeskerFan

WeskerFan holds the puppy closer to her hugging it and kissing its head and Altair starts to get jealous and when he gets jealous he quietly growls.

**************

Altair and Delilah are both in the living room, Altair glares at the cute puppy.

"I don't like you" said Altair

"I'm not too fond of you either fat ass" said Delilah

"I'm not fat" Altair said almost into tears

Delilah just smirks at the man who is in tears.

"You're an evil little puppy" Altair said glaring at the dog.

"And you're a mean son of a bitch" said Delilah

Altair takes his sword out and lifts it up and almost hits the dog with it but got interrupted by screaming

"What are you doing to my puppy she's so innocent and sweet and kind how can you think of doing such a thing to her" said WeskerFan

"She's not innocent and sweet she's evil I tell ya………evil" said Altair sounding like a crazy douche bag

"Whatever..I have to go to the store don't do anything to her or I'll turn you into a girl" said WeskerFan calmly

"Why can't Ezio or Death Wish Girl watch the dog?" asked Altair

"Cause their coming shopping with me" said WeskerFan

Both the girls and Ezio leave to the market and Altair Glares at the dog and the dog glares back.

"This isn't over puppy" said Altair

"Well than bring it on bitch"


	4. Chapter 4

'_Altair has the day off today lucky asshole why does he get the day off when I have been working more and longer than him and I never had a day off this is just BULLSHIT......Death Wish Girl is very quiet I wonder what she's doing and WeskerFan is dressing up her dog, DRESSING UP HER DOG!!!! Wtf why would she do that I feel sorry for the dog....although that pink skirt on the puppy looks adorable wtf am I saying.....now what is Death Wish Girl doing she's putting some weird substance on her face this is just weird its not normal I need Altair here so at least they'll act normal stupid fucking day off' Ezio thought to himself with an upset look on his face._

"Are you alright?" Asked Death Wish Girl putting down her chap stick.

"Huh...yeah I'm fine I'm just tired that's all" Ezio said in his sexy accent while rubbing his head as if he had a headache.

"AWWW MUFFIN" WeskerFan says as she goes running up to Ezio and gives him a big hug and kisses his cheek.

Death Wish Girl glares at WeskerFan a bit jealous and goes back to putting on her make up and starts mumbling swear words in Chinese.

"Did you say something?" Asked WeskerFan.

"Me no no no" Said Death Wish Girl awkwardly and went back to mumbling swear words in Chinese....again.

"Do you mind getting off me" said Ezio.

"Why am I getting you horny?"Asked WeskerFan jokingly.

Death Wish Girl starts to cry and thinks about the arranged marriage she has waiting at home for her.

'_oh god don't get horny don't get horny' Thought Ezio_

"Why are you making a funny face" Asked WeskerFan.

"No reason just for fun" responded Ezio.

"Death Wish Girl look at the funny faces Ezio is doing hehehehehe" WeskerFan says giggling.

"OK ITS VERY FUCKING NICE DAMN ARRANGED MARRIAGES I HATE YOU" Yelled Death Wish Girl.

Ezio gives me a weird look.

"Hormones" WeskerFan whispers to Ezio.

Ezio nods and Death Wish Girl keeps complaining about the arranged marriage thing keeps complaining and complaining and complaing over and over again than finally WeskerFan realizes she's serious.

"I'll marry Ezio for you Altair never showed up at the wedding place anyway you can have Altair" Said WeskerFan.

"What no it's a different guy" responded Death Wish Girl.

"I know but I want Ezio and your talking about the weird creepy guy right the one who body checked you when we had to play football" Said WeskerFan.

"YESSSS...I need a hug" Death Wish Girl says while sobbing and covers her face with her hands.

Altair comes breaking through the window comes running up to Death Wish Girl and Hugs her and runs back towards the window "you two make a cute couple "Altair said to Ezio And WeskerFan than Altair runs back to Death Wish Girl and turns around towards the window than starts to run toward it and jumps out of it but he jumped to far and hit a building.

"That was awkward and very random.....know what! This story makes no sense wtf is wrong with you...you stupid author" Death Wish Girl said upset

"Don't diss the author she can kill you off the story or worse" replied WeskerFan.

Out of no where a guy appears and his name is.....Colby, he comes running up to Death Wish Girl picks her up and carries her to a wedding chapel to go get married.

Later that night Death Wish Girl came home "I should have never called the author stupid" said Death Wish Girl.

WeskerFan bursts out into laughter than becomes very serious "who should I marry Ezio or Altair I love them both" Asked WeskerFan.

"Just stay with Altair you both really like each other and you're lucky you have a choice that you get to marry" said Death Wish Girl very pissed

"Your right thanks Ms. Death wish Girl Dollman" WeskerFan said in a evil way.

"So who are you going to choose?"Asked Death Wish Girl

"I'm going to choose Altair" replied WeskerFan


	5. Chapter 5

**Note:** please comment on my story or else I'll find no point in writing this story anymore I need comments so I know what you think of it or what you think I should add......so please comment and I'll love you forever.

* * *

Altair sneaks behind Death Wish Girl and watches her as she puts on her make up and his face slowly gets closer to hers Death Wish Girl turns around staring right at him.

"What are you doing?!!" asked Death Wish Girl.

"Shit you noticed me" Altair said a bit upset.

"Its kind of hard not to notice you when you're right in my face" replied Death Wish Girl getting annoyed with his stupidness.

"I'm an assassin I'm suppose to have the footsteps of ghost I'm invincible I'm quieter than a slug" Altair said sounding proud of himself.

A slug slowly moves toward the two people and lets out the biggest fart alive.

"Excuse me" said the slug.

"What was that about being as quiet as a slug?" asked Death Wish Girl.

"Well he's just a loud slug that's all" replied Altair.

"Sure you're in denial buddy" Said Death Wish Girl.

WeskerFan enters the room and glares at Death Wish Girl.

"What were you doing with my husband?"Asked WeskerFan.

"Nothing he sneaked up on me while I was putting my make up on" replied Death Wish Girl.

"Make up? What's that?"Asked Altair.

"He snuck up on me to when I was putting make up on" said WeskerFan.

"WHATS MAKE UP?" yelled Altair.

"Its stuff people put on their face to look better" said Death Wish Girl.

"Really?" Altair said sounding like a kid who saw a toy for the first time.

"Yes but me and WeskerFan are going shopping so we'll be back ok" Death Wish Girl said watching him

"And don't do anything stupid ok bye sweetie" WeskerFan said all cutsie.

An hour later Ezio, WeskerFan and Death Wish Girl come home and see Altair cooking dinner.

"Mmmm smells good what are you cooking?" asked WeskerFan

Altair turns around and everyone notices he's wearing make up "stew is for dinner" Altair says smiling. Everyone screams.

"What did you do to your face?"Asked Ezio.

"Does it look nice?"Asked Altair.

"Let's put it this way your one ugly chick" Replied Ezio.

Both the girls start to laugh and nod to agree with what Ezio said about Altair making one ugly chick.

"Ok I'll help you get the make up off" Said death Wish Girl.

Death Wish Girl grabs a hand towel and gets it wet and goes to rub Altair's face.

"No leave it on it makes me look better" Altair said while running from Death Wish Girl.

"You can't leave it on forever you'll get a rash" said Death Wish Girl.

Altair jumps out a window and starts running like hell.

"Why does everyone have to jump out the window there are perfectly good stairs right there" WeskerFan said annoyed.

Thirty minutes later Altair comes back.

"Ok take it off me I don't want it on anymore" Altair said a bit sad.

"Why the sudden change of mind?" asked WeskerFan.

"People kept laughing at me" Altair said slowly forming tears in his eyes.

"Don't cry or else you're make up will smudge" Death Wish Girl said to Altair.

"Ok" replied Altair.

Death Wish Girl grabs the wet hand towel and starts to rub the make up off.......thirty minutes later. "How much make up did you put on?" Death Wish Girl asked breathing deeply.....an hour later. "Yes finally done" Death Wish Girl said happy.

"My face is all red" Altair said ready to cry.

"Better than looking like an ugly girl....fat ass" Ezio said getting jealous because Death Wish Girl was rubbing stuff off of Altair's face.

"I'm not the fat ass you're the fat ass" Altair said snapping at Ezio.

"We shall see about that" Ezio said sounding sly.

Ezio walks up to WeskerFan and puts his hand under her chin and pulls her head closer to his and stares into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

"I'm going to leave now because I'm getting scared" Death Wish Girl said before leaving the room.

Ezio continues to stare into WeskerFan eyes.

"Do you think I'm fat" Ezio said in a very seductive way.

"No you're the sexiest man alive" WeskerFan said blushing.

"Thank you" Ezio said and gave her a kiss on the cheek WeskerFan does a weird shriek and falls over.

"Hey she's my wife you keep your mitts off her" Altair said getting very jealous.

"Ok she's all yours and anyways I'm doing my next big mission to assassinate the king of the village" Ezio said mysteriously in his sexy accent.

"How come you get all the better missions your a asshole you don't deserve it" Altair said getting jealous again.

"Because I'm the better assassin" said Ezio.


	6. Chapter 6

**Note:** Our heroes go back to their time bringing the two assassins and the new innocent puppy that does not get along with Altair. Sorry if the beginning isn't very good I can't think of a better way of them appearing into the future...so enjoy and review.

Ezio, Altair, Death Wish Girl, WeskerFan and the puppy aka Delilah are on top of the emperors roof getting ready to go back home where Death Wish Girl and WeskerFan came from. A bright light shines than all of a sudden they were in front of WeskerFan's house.

"Yay I'm ho......" WeskerFan got interrupted by Death Wish Girl.

"WeskerFan your mom kicked you out of your house" Death Wish Girl said calmly.

"HA you got kicked out" Altair said like he won a game.

"Ha I bet you don't even know what that means" WeskerFan said mocking him.

Awkward silence.

"You two make a weird couple" Said Death Wish Girl breaking the silence.

"ON TO DEATH WISH GIRL'S HOUSE" Yelled WeskerFan.

"W...wha....What when did I agree to this?" Death Wish Girl said but than realized they were already walking to your home.

"Thanks for ignoring and ditching me assholes" Death Wish Girl said sounding pissed.

Ezio comes running up to her and picks her up. "It's ok my princess you'll be safe with me" Ezio said in his very amazing accent.

"Just keep walking" Death Wish Girl said annoyed.

*******

"Yay we're at Death wish Girl's house" WeskerFan said excitedly.

"Ya wopdeedo" Death Wish Girl said being sarcastic still in Ezio's arms "you can put me down now".

"Ok with pleasure" Ezio said as he drops Death Wish Girl.

"I meant gently" Death Wish Girl said as she rubbed her back.

Death Wish Girl goes to open her door but her Ma opens it instead, she starts yelling in Chinese, Death Wish Girl doesn't get scared nor does WeskerFan because she's seen it before but Altair jumps into WeskerFan's arms shaking and Ezio hides behind WeskerFan and wraps his arms around her leg also scared.

"I don't understand these primitive languages....are they speaking monkey?" Altair said confused.

Death Wish Girl and her Ma turn and glare at Altair and Death Wish Girl starts yelling at him and walking up to him she finally is in front of him and slaps him across the face.

"I'm sorry....she knows the human language very well" Altair said surprised.

Death Wish girl slaps her forehead "Altair you're an idiot it's Chinese not ape you stupid fucker" Death Wish Girl's Ma slaps Death Wish Girl over the head for swearing. Death Wish Girl's fat brother comes out.

"Ma I'm hungry" Kevin said in a whiney voice.

"I'll be right there....and Death Wish Girl I'm sorry but you can't live here anymore your fat brother will bring you your things" Ma said in English

"She speaks" Altair said sounding surprised again, than Death Wish Girl whacks Altair across the head.

"Maybe you should just keep your mouth shut" Said WeskerFan , Altair nods to agree and looks at Delilah, Delilah looks up and glares at him and does the I'm watching you hand gesture, Altair gets scared again.

"Death Wish Girl have you been putting on some weight" Kevin said to her.

"YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'RE THE FATTEST MAN OUT OF THE FAMILY! YOU FUCKER" Death Wish Girl gives him the middle finger. Ezio stands up and walks next to Altair.

"See that's what a fat ass looks like" Ezio said pointing to Kevin.

"He's stuck in the door" Altair said looking at Kevin funny.

Death Wish Girl's Ma smacks everyone except for WeskerFan, she smiles at WeskerFan.

"Would you like some dumplings?" Ma asked WeskerFan

"Yes thank you" WeskerFan Said while dropping Altair on his ass.

"OWWWW" Altair said on the ground in pain.

*****************

Three months later Altair, Ezio, Death Wish Girl, WeskerFan, and Delilah live together in a house.

"Who wants play yatzee" WeskerFan said excitedly

"Ezio and Death Wish Girl are on a date so if you hear loud noises later just cover your ears or unless you want to be the one making the loud noises" Altair said winking

"I want to keep my food in my stomach thank you I threw up enough today" WeskerFan said holding her stomach

"I think someone is preggers" Altair said trying to sound cute

"Do you want to die?" WeskerFan said very pissed off because she knew she was pregnant but didn't tell anyone, not even her husband Altair.

After twenty minutes of silence Ezio and Death Wish Girl come back from their "date".

"I feel like we forgot something" WeskerFan said pondering about it.

*********

Back in the 1191.

"DEATH WISH GIRL!!!! MY WIFE IS MISSING! DAMN YOU EZIO!!!!!" Colby screams holding one of her shirts that was left behind.


	7. Chapter 7

**Note:** please comment

Ezio, WeskerFan, Altair, Death Wish Girl, and Delilah are sitting in their house watching a movie, the movie was Resident Evil and the movie and all the power went out.

"Great another black out this is the third one this month" Death Wish Girl said getting upset because she didn't get to finish watching the movie.

"Thank god it's off" Altair said with a sigh of relief.

"It's not a scary movie you wimp" Death Wish Girl said with a harsh tone.

"I know its not a scary movie its just annoying hearing you shriek every time Albert Wesker shows up" Altair said annoyed.

"He's a very sexy man" Death Wish Girl said making weird noises after.

"OMG SHUT THE FUCK UP......yes he's sexy an all but like honestly and know what I watch Etalk news or whatever and Albert Wesker might come out of the closet" WeskerFan said quickly.

"What does come out of the closet mean?" asked Altair.

"It means admitting he's gay apparently he has a huge crush on Chris" said WeskerFan.

"You read too much FanFiction" Death Wish Girl said being in denial.

Out of no where Albert Wesker looks in our opened window and notices us.

"Hey guys I'm gay.........tell the world" Albert Wesker said giggling like a girl "I'm also in love with Chris Redfield" Wesker runs away giggling more.

Death wish Girl starts to whimper "someone hug me" Death Wish Girl said holding out her arms.

"OMG" WeskerFan said sounding like something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" Ezio asked all worried.

"We should tell stories about like when Ezio first asked out Death Wish Girl" WeskerFan calming down.

"OH GOD NO" Death Wish Girl said hiding her face with her hands.

"How did you ask Death Wish Girl out" asked Altair.

**(Flashback Time!!!!)**

Death Wish Girl is sitting on the toilette doing her "business" while reading a newspaper and Ezio walks up to her and puts his elbow on the counter right beside her staring at her face well more like the newspaper. Death wish Girl slowly puts down the newspaper and looks at Ezio.

"Hey sexy thang" Ezio said trying to sound cool.

"Why does this keep happening to me first time was when I was doing my make up and Altair snuck up on me now you....why me?" Death Wish Girl said staring up at the ceiling.

"Roses are red and violets are" before Ezio could finish he sneezed all over Death Wish Girls face.

"Thank you" said Death Wish Girl wiping her face off.

"Any way would you like to have dinner with me this weekend" Asked Ezio.

"If I say yes will you leave?" Death Wish Girl asked.

"Yes" Ezio said staring into her eyes in a creepy way.

"Why aren't you leaving?" asked Death Wish Girl.

"Because it sounds like there's a waterfall in here" Ezio said sounding amused.

"That's me going pee" Death Wish Girl said a little embarrassed.

"Oh I guess I'll be leaving now" Ezio said with a big smile.

"Yes that would be nice" Death Wish Girl responded.

**(Flashback over)**

Altair and WeskerFan are laughing hysterically.

"That's romantic in an awkward way" Altair said still laughing.

"No it's not, tell us what happened at your wedding again and see how fun that was" Death Wish Girl said being harsh.

**(Flashback)**

"Where is Altair he's twenty minutes late this is stupid" WeskerFan said getting upset

Altair finally makes it to the wedding.

"Where in the hell were you, do you know how long I've been waiting here for you" WeskerFan said very upset.

"Sorry I had to do a mission" Altair said trying to save his ass.

"A MISSION......our guest are asleep and you have the nerve to do a mission on our wedding day.......how dare you" WeskerFan said finally enraged.

"It's only two guests" Altair said being a smartass.

"Still this is supposed to be the happiest day of my life and you were twenty fucking minutes late" WeskerFan said while holding her tummy.

"How's the baby doing?" asked Altair.

"DON"T PUSH IT" yelled WeskerFan.

"Ok sorry" Altair hugged her while he apologized and kisses her cheek.

Death Wish Girl is asleep her head is on Ezio's lap and Ezio is watching her sleep he is so concentrated on her that his eye started to twitch. Death wish Girl wakes up and sees Ezio again right in her face she screams loudly.

"Hey can you keep it down the wedding is almost over" said the priest annoyed because of all the delays.

"Sorry" Death Wish Girl said embarrassing herself.

"You look cute when you're sleeping like a lost sleeping little puppy" Ezio said in his sexy accent.

Death Wish Girl starts to whimper "help me".

"Shhhh I'm trying to get married here" WeskerFan said becoming very impatient

"Altair your tux is on fire" Ezio said in a sexy Italian way.

Altair screams trying to put the fire out he runs in circles he tries to hit it with his hands but looks like a dog chasing his tail, finally after about ten minutes of Altair being on fire the priest throws water on him.

"You couldn't have done that before.....know what I'm feeling really holy right now that holy water is magical" Altair said while smiling.

The priest looks at the cup "it's just water".

"Oh well carry on than" Altair said finally for once in his life feeling embarrassed.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride" The Priest said happy that the wedding is finally over. WeskerFan faints before Altair can kiss her.

"Hey do you have anymore of that water?"Asked Altair.

**(Flashback over)**

"HEY THE MOVIE IS BACK ON" Yelled Ezio.

(The movie)

"Chris I've been in love with you for a long time and I would like to kiss you" Albert Wesker said calmly.

Albert and Chris move in closer and starts kissing, the movie ends.

Death Wish Girl cries deeply.

"Why did he have to be gay I loved him so much" Death Wish Girl said sobbing.

"What about me?"Asked Ezio.

"Yeah I love you two I guess" said Death Wish Girl with a sigh.

"I love you WeskerFan" Altair said happily.

"Do you have to say I love you to me just because some one says I love you to their lover.....its annoying sheesh....attention whore" WeskerFan said annoyed.

"I love you" Altair said once again.

"I LOVE YOU TO OK, THERE ARE YOU HAPPY NOW" WeskerFan said finally snapping.

"Yes thank you" Altair said crossing his arms.

WeskerFan slaps her forehead.


	8. Chapter 8

Six weeks have past since the day everyone watched resident evil, Death Wish Girl is still in depression mode from it and she now realizes her brother forgot to bring her stuff to her when she was kicked out of her house. A week ago WeskerFan had her stuff brought to her by her mom finally after hours of arguing she finally brought her stuff...shocking.

"I want my stuff and why is Wesker gay" Death Wish Girl said while sobbing, her eyes are all red and puffy from crying for six weeks straight.

"Is she still bitching?" asked Ezio annoyed with his girlfriends......bitching.

"Yes she is I can hear here all the way to our mailbox....why can't you hear her?" Asked WeskerFan

"because when she starts to cry loudly I put in my ear plugs so I don't have to hear her......I also put them in at night time when she wants to talk" Ezio said calmly.

"I think we should buy her some ice cream" Altair said with a big smile.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE ME FAT IM ON A DIET HERE.....GOD" Death Wish Girl said yelling from all the way upstairs in her room.

"Wow she has good hearing" Altair said hiding under his pillow.

"Why are you hiding?"Asked Ezio.

"Because I'm scared she's going to kill me" Altair said his voice a bit shaky.

"Ok you fucking wimp" Ezio said trying to sound like Ajax from the Warriors (Google it if you don't know the movie and if you think you know maybe this will help refresh your memory....Warriors come out to plaaaay...hope that helped or watch the movie its so fucking amazing....WATCH IT.)

"AJAX I LOVE YOU" WeskerFan said starting to cry.

"Great now two girls crying, look at what you did" Altair said pissed at Ezio.

"It's just hormones" Ezio said calmly while reading a newspaper.

"SHUT UP YOU FUCKER" Death Wish Girl yelled while running down the stairs.

"We're going to die" Altair said ready to cry.

Ding Dong. Death Wish Girl runs up to the door shrieking, she flings it open. Her cousin is standing there hold a box that says Death Wish Girl's shit.

"MY STUFF" Death Wish Girl shrieked.

"Yeah here ya go, now you better pay me for this I don't come cheap ya know" Dave said trying to sound like he's from the mob.

Altair pokes Ezio and whispers in his ear "He's like the next Al Pacino but Asian style."

WeskerFan herd what Altair said and begins to laugh so does Ezio.

"What's so funny?"Asked Dave.

"Nothing Al" said WeskerFan still giggling.

"I'm Dave not Al....I don't know any Al's but if I find one I'll tell him to come find you and maybe we can whack him" said Dave being all mobster again. (Whack is an Italian mob term for killing someone, I know this because I'm Italian and I watched Scarface and God Father.)

"Hey who is that girl behind ya?" asked Dave with all his damn questions.

"My friend her name is WeskerFan" Death Wish Girl said in a happy tone to finally have her things back.

"Ok cool...How old?" Dave asked again.

"She's married" Death Wish Girl said almost disgusted.

"Ewe no I wanted to know her age because we have some job openings at my work, I would have asked you but seeing your face once is enough" Dave said very harshly.

Death Wish Girl starts to tear up "Well you're just an asshole."

"Omg this may be random but...Jackie Chan...I love him" WeskerFan said giggling.

Everyone turns to stare at her. "What?" WeskerFan said making her smile disappear from everyone staring at her.

"I'm not crazy" said WeskerFan her eye slowly starts to twitch.

Dave runs away than comes running back and hugs Death Wish Girl "Don't get yourself into trouble ok or I'm going to have to put a horse head in your bed" Dave Said still trying to be all mobster.

"Hey that rhymes" WeskerFan said giggling again.

"Sometimes I think your to cheerful" Ezio said staring at WeskerFan, than Ezio looks at Altair shaking his head in fear.

"You have no idea what she can be like.....I realize if a pregnant woman wants something you better sure as hell get it for her or heads will roll" Altair Said to Ezio as quiet as possible trying not to let WeskerFan hear.

"I HEARD YOU" yelled WeskerFan.

"Save yourself" Altair said running away.

""this is my queue to leave" said Dave turning around running towards his car ,gets in and speeds off.

"He seems nice" WeskerFan said all cheerful again.

"Yeah I love him.....where's Altair" Death Wish Girl asked WeskerFan.

"He's being punished" WeskerFan said in a creepy demonic tone.


	9. Chapter 9

**Note:** Sorry if the stories previously weren't detailed enough, I don't add a lot of detail because I write these stories during class and I have to rush because my laptop isn't working at home right now so I have to use the school computer anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Eight months has past and it's a quiet and peaceful day Ezio, Altair, and Death Wish Girl are sitting down watching a movie, but than they hear a blood curdling scream come from WeskerFan's room.

"WTF was that?" asked Ezio confused and looking around to see where the noise has come from.

Altair jumps off the couch and goes running into WeskerFan's room.

"WeskerFan is giving birth" Altair yelled from WeskerFan's room.

Death Wish Girl and Ezio go running into WeskerFan's room to. Altair turns to them.

"Ezio grab me some tongs, a bowl, salad dressing, and a shit load of lettuce" Altair said sounding very serious. Ezio goes to run and get the stuff but Death Wish Girl grabs his shirt and pulls him back in the room.

"Why do you need that?" asked Death Wish Girl giving Altair a confused look.

"I'm hungry" Altair said innocently.

"WHAT YOUR HUNGRY NOW, YOUR WIFE IS ON HER BED READY TO GIVE BIRTH AND YOUR FUCKING HUNGRY......MOVE OUT OF THE WAY AND GO CALL 911"Death Wish Girl said yelling because she didn't want the carpet to get ruined.

"Ok what is 911?" Altair asked looking at WeskerFan screaming bloody murder.

"It's to get the ambulance come here and take WeskerFan to the hospital" Death Wish girl said restraining from yelling.

"Ok what's the number" Ezio asked while holding the phone.

"It's 911" Death Wish Girl said getting frustrated with the stupid assassins in the room.

"I know but what's the number" Ezio asked again.

"JUST DIAL 911" WeskerFan yelled on the top of her lungs in pain.

Altair walks up to WeskerFan and puts one of his hands on WeskerFan's tummy and the other hand on her forehead and he looks into her brown eyes "everything is going to be ok".

"GET ME DRUGS NOW" said WeskerFan while pulling him down by his shirt and yelling in his ears.

Death Wish Girl pushes Altair out of the way, Altair falls to the ground.

"Its going to be fine just breathe" Death Wish Girl said being calm.

Ezio is looking out the window "The big white thing is here".

"You mean the ambulance" Altair said trying to sound smart, Altair stands up and goes to lean against the wall but falls over again.

The medics come in and pick up WeskerFan and put her on the bed with the wheels on it and take her out to the ambulance.

**********

Altair, Ezio and Death Wish Girl are out in the waiting room.....waiting. The nurse comes into the waiting room.

"Who's the husband of WeskerFan" the nurse asked looking at the two oddly dressed assassins.

Altair raises his hand up slowly; Death Wish Girl pushes his hand up all the way glaring at him because he's acting childish.

"Ok well you had three kid's two boys and one girl" The nurse said hoping to get a good reaction from Altair.

Death Wish Girl and Ezio hug each other and turn to Altair to hug him but Altair faints in the middle of the waiting room.

"Can I poke him?" asked Ezio reaching for his sword.

"No" said Death Wish Girl slapping Ezio's arm.

"Ugh fine ruin all the fun" said Ezio crossing his arms and making a pouty face.

Altair wakes up and he turns to look at Ezio. The nurse leads the three people into the room WeskerFan is in.

"Hey baby" Altair said in a cutsie voice.

"Hey" WeskerFan said happy to see her husband

"I wasn't talking to you I was talking to the babies" Altair said look at the three babies lying beside WeskerFan.

"What are their names?" Death Wish Girl asked also looking at the three babies.

"The boy with brown hair and blue eyes is Aiden and the boy with brown hair and brown eyes is Chris and the girl, her name is Kaylee" said WeskerFan pointing to the babies.

Death Wish Girl sneezes and sniffles.

"Oh my lanta she's dying" Ezio said running up to Death Wish Girl.

"I'm fine I just have a cold" said Death Wish Girl calmly while wiping her nose.

"Your cold its ok ill keep you warm" said Ezio as he wraps his arms around Death Wish Girl and holds her tightly.

***********

One week later.

"I told you, you would get sick if you kept hugging me but you wouldn't listen" Death Wish Girl said staring at Ezio wrapped up in a big blanket.

"Shut up" Ezio said before sneezing.


	10. Chapter 10

**Note:** I did not have three kids in real life for any of you who are wondering and I am not pregnant my mom would kill me if I was. And Ezio and Altair are going to have new words they say a lot Altair's is "Holy Monkey Pants" and Ezio's is "Fuck Face".

It's a beautiful day, birds are singing, the sun is shining, mumbles are heard from the TV, babies are screaming, WeskerFan is balling her eyes out.....Did I mention it was sunny.

"You know the more you cry the more they scream" Ezio said while covering his ears and wincing every time the three babies start to scream.

"Then help me" WeskerFan said screaming on the top of her lungs while tears poured down her face.

"That's a nice look for you its super hot" Ezio said being sarcastic and to annoy WeskerFan.

"YOU THINK THIS LOOKS NICE.......IM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU" Screamed WeskerFan sounding like one of the babies.

"Holy Monkey Pants" Altair said frustrated and entering the room where Ezio and All the screamers are.

WeskerFan and the babies become quiet. WeskerFan glares at Altair.

"Don't you dare use that tone with me" WeskerFan said very unhappy.....her eye starts to twitch.

"Don't use what tone with you my dear" Altair said mad and frustrated. Altair stares at the babies and WeskerFan, WeskerFan's eyes start to tear up "Holy Monkey Pants" Altair throws his hands up in the air and covers his face with them. Ezio walks up to the TV and turns it off, then goes to the radio and puts on gentle lullaby music. WeskerFan and the three babies fall asleep.

"There you go Fuck Face" Ezio said while sarcastically bowing.

Altair sticks his tongue out acting all childish.

"Real mature Fuck Face" Ezio said as he walks up the stairs to go to his room.

"I'm more mature than you" Altair said sticking his tongue out again.

"You both are immature and do you mind WeskerFan is sleeping you guys are being rude" Death Wish Girl said entering the room finally.

WeskerFan wakes up.

"Great now you morons woke her up" Death Wish Girl said glaring at Altair and Ezio.

"You know it's not nice to call people names" Ezio said trying to act childish.

"I want to see a movie" Said Altair with a big smile on his face in the kiddiest voice ever.

"YEAH" Ezio said clapping his hands together rapidly.

****

Ezio, Altair, Death Wish Girl, WeskerFan, and the three babies are standing outside the movie theatre (except for the babies they are in strollers) they all are looking at the movie titles to see which one they should go to.

"I want to go see Shutter Island" Ezio and Altair said at the same time getting excited.

"No we should go see Alice In Wonderland" said Death Wish Girl while pointing at the title of the movie.

"Why?" Asked Altair dumbly; in a whinny voice.

"Because we have three babies with us and Shutter Island is not a good movie for them" WeskerFan said getting annoyed with Altair's constant stupid questions. "And the Mad Hatter is in it........he's one hot sexy beast" WeskerFan shrieks.

"Holy Monkey Pants" Altair said wincing from his wife's shriek.

"Do you shriek every time someone mentions his name?" Ezio asked covering his ears which are still ringing from WeskerFan's shriek.

"....................Pretty much" WeskerFan said thinking about it for a moment.

"Ok if we go see Alice In Wonderland will you be happy?" Altair asked knowing the answer to the question.

"Duh of course and after the movie when we get home I'll give you something special when we get home" WeskerFan said in a very seductive voice.

"I still want to go see Shutter Island" Ezio said while making a pouty face.

"NO WE ARE GOING TO SEE ALICE IN WONDERLAND" Altair said yelling at Ezio.

Ezio pouts some more then looks at the three babies who are staring back at him evilly.

"_**Great first a dog now three babies.........why does this keep happening to me.....WHY ME" Ezio thought while making a sad face.**_

"What's wrong with your husband?" WeskerFan asked Death Wish Girl. Death Wish Girl just shrugs with an expressionless face.

"Ok we can go see Alice In Wonderland but tomorrow I'm going to go see it by myself" Ezio said finally caving in to the choice of the movie.

"No you're not" Death Wish Girl said while glaring at him.

"Fine" Ezio said while making a pouty face again.

Altair grabs the stroller and starts to head into the movie theatre with Ezio walking behind him, Death Wish Girl and WeskerFan are walking behind Ezio.

"What surprise are you going to do with Altair?" Death Wish Girl asked curiously.

"WHAT! No I'm not going to do anything with him" said WeskerFan giving Death Wish Girl a weird look.

"Well than what's the surprise?" Death Wish Girl asked even more curious now.

"Ice Cream" Said WeskerFan as she walks ahead and starts walking beside Altair, Death Wish Girl stops walking and stares at her with her jaw opened.

I need help leave a comment if I should continue on with the random stories or do something different also send me some ideas on what I should write about.


	11. Chapter 11

Death Wish Girl is sitting at her desk with headphones in her ears listening to music from her iPod, Ezio and Altair walk in and start to argue and asking Death Wish Girl questions

"Is she even listening to us" the frustrated Ezio said.

"I don't know but I still think Justin Bieber is the best girl singer around town" said Altair wanting to continue the argument that they were having.

"No Miley Cyrus is the best guy singer in town the way he hits those deep notes is fucking impressive for such a young guy" Ezio said very proud of his statement.

"No Justin Bieber is, she is amazing ok there is no one better than her...she makes my heart melt" Altair said while clutching his heart and almost going into tears.

"No Miley because he can Bow chika wow wow like no other" Ezio said with a huge smile on his face.

Death Wish Girl takes out her headphones and turns to Ezio and Altair "Do you know how stupid you two sound" she said while staring at them.

"What are you talking about your the one that's talking all mumbo jumbo" Altair said while waving his one hand in the air in a circular motion.

"Yeah! Death Wish Girl you're the one who is a RITARD" said Ezio trying to fit in.

"What did you say?" Death wish girl replied while leaning in closer to Ezio.

"RITARD" Ezio replied back.

"Don't you mean retard" Death Wish Girl said while giving him a stupid look.

"That's not what Alan said from the movie the hangover he said RITARD so he must be right" Ezio said while crossing his arms across his chest.

"You're an idiot" Death Wish Girl said as she put her headphones back in her ears.

WeskerFan walks into the room "why are you guys so loud I can hear you all the way in the toilette" she says while she looks at Ezio than to Altair.

"Sorry" whispered Altair.

"Now you whisper, what were you two arguing about anyway?" WeskerFan asked wanting an explanation.

"Well Ezio and I were arguing that Justin Bieber is the best girl singer ever or that Miley Cyrus is the best boy singer ever, than Death Wish Girl said something, than Ezio said RITARD instead of retard..." Altair gets cut off by WeskerFan in the middle of his sentence.

"What you guys do know that Justin Bieber is a boy and that Miley Cyrus is a girl right?" WeskerFan asked staring at them with shock.

"WHAT!" Both Ezio and Altair screamed.

"You guys are idiots" WeskerFan said while leaving the room shaking her head in a disappointed motion.

Ten minutes of silence...

"Well guess who the sexiest guy is... that's right Mike Tyson." Ezio said while nodding his head.

"No Robert Pattinson all the way bitches" Altair replied back with a cocky tone.

Sorry if any of you like Justin Bieber or Miley Cyrus I really don't like them so it was fun making...fun of them. Hope you enjoyed please leave a review.

This story was written for GothyShadow hoped you loved it :D


	12. Chapter 12

**Note: we are adding a new character his name is going to be Emoguy. Emoguys purpose in the story is to make everyones life three baboes are now six years old right also walks around with a bamboo stick...its like her weapon.**

Ezio,Altair,WeskerFan, Death Wish Girl, and The three babies (Aiden , Chris, Kaylee) are sitting in their big mansion.

"Its so quiet" Whinned Aiden

"Yeah and im hungry" Chris said crossing his arms

"when arnt you hungry you fatty" Aiden said in a harsh tone

Kaylee grabs her long bamboo stick and whacks the Aiden and Chris over the head with it.

"Kaylee seems more like my kid than yours, the two boys are definatly like you." Ezio said staring at Altair

Death Wish Girl puts her headphones in her ears and grabs a laptop from under the coffee table and starts using it, trying to ignore the conversation.

"Yeah Kaylee is more of a fighter but she can be cute and innocent when she wants." Weskerfan said smiling at Kaylee, Kaylee smiles back nicely than looks at Ezio and Altair and gives them an evil look.

"Your right she is more like your child" Altair said to Ezio a bit freaked out.

Ezio gets to scared to answer back so he nods frantically. Suddenly Emoguy comes out of no where "Hi" Emoguy said in his creepy pedophile voice.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH" Death Wish Girl and WeskerFan both scream at the sight of Emoguy.

"Thats right im back to ruin your life" Emoguy said giving them a creepy glare.

WeskerFan breaks down crying.

"Your suppose to be gone" Death Wish Girl said in a shakey voice.

"Well im back now" Emoguy said with his evil grin.

"Why?" WeskerFan said with tears pouring from her eyes.

"To make your life hell" Emoguy starts evily chuckling.

The three babies and Ezio and Altair all look at eachother, than the three babies look at Emoguy, Emo guy looks at them than looks at Death Wish Girl and WeskerFan "who had the babies" Emoguy said while pointing at the three babies.

Everyone looks at WeskerFan.

"OMG really" Emoguy starts to laugh.

"No their mine" Death Wish Girl said sarcastically.

"No your horrible with babysitting remember that one time you babysat you came back with three black kids" Weskerfan said looking at Death Wish Girl with a sturn face.

"Well they all look alike" Death Wish Girl said defending herself.

"Your an idiot" Emoguy said to Death Wish Girl.

"NOOOOOO" Death Wish Girl said in a cutsie voice.

Ezio and altair stare at Death Wish Girl in shock.

"And i figured they were WeskerFans since shes a sex crazed maniac" Emoguy said poiting to WeskerFan

"Thats so not true" WeskerFan said angerily.

"Yes it is" Death Wish Girl said as she slapped Emoguys shoulder "OMFG I HURT MY HAND" Yelled Death Wish Girl in pain.

"Hehe still boney as ever eh" WeskerFan said poking his elbow.

Kaylee walks up to Emoguy and grabs her bamboo stick and Hits Emoguy in the legs with the stick, Emoguy falls down his face in front of Kaylees " You hurt my auntie again ill break you" Kaylee said in a demonic voice Emoguy wimpers and nods.

"Kaylee its ok its a normal on going thing, auntie forgets that Emoguy is boney so she hits every second, shes forgetful" WeskerFan said while smilling.

Ezio grabs Death Wish Girls arm " Who the fuck is that?" Ezio said in his jealous sexy italian accent.

"He's my best bud" Death Wish Girl said smilling.

Ezio walks up to his room and slams the door.

"PMS" Emoguy yells up stairs.

Everyone stares at him and slowly backs away "Why are you all backing up?" Emoguy asked staring at everyone.

"My best advice to you is RUUUUUUUUUUUN!" Altair said in a childish voice.

Ezio breaks down the door and starts to chase Emoguy, Emoguy runs away screaming like a girl.

"Ten bucks says Ezio rips him to shreads" WeskerFan said still watching the chase.

Death wish Girl starts chasing after Ezio "Dont hurt my friend" she said with her arms out .

Than Kaylee chases after them "If you hurt myu auntie again Emoguy ill hit you with my bamboo stick" Kaylee said running with her bamboo stick..

The two boys start chasing after them "Hey dont have fun with out us" The two boys said.

Altair starts chasing after the two boys "Come back here your not wearing a sweater you'll catch a cold" he said while holding two sweaters.

"What a wonderful family...im going to go and watch some t.v. now" WeskerFan says still watching the chase.


End file.
